User talk:Yoshord
Hi, welcome to TI-BASIC Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Float page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- WikiaBot (talk) 20:08, 18 March 2009 :Hello, WikiaBot. --Yoshord 02:13, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Hi Also a Hi from me :) I stumbled upon this wiki when searching for key mappings for the GetKey function. All the information on how to write programmes is wonderful and I've decided to hang around a bit, if that isn't too much of a problem for you of course :) Your Analogue Clock was the first article to catch my attention. After I went to your userpage because you seem to be the only active user that is. In reply to the comment you just left on my talk page: I'm sorry for mistaking the θ for an 8. Just a bit earlier I created an example prgm with the formula for the volume of a cylinder and I noticed that π is also a difficult character to distinguish. Maybe there should be a solution such as making those characters bold (θ π) or creating small pictures for them. It has been quite a while (half a year is a lot in wikiland) since I last contributed to any wikis. However, I certainly hope to be of any help to this one because I myself use the TI-84 Plus quite a lot. Feel free to help me but certainly feel free to ask me for help as well 18:28, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Indistinguishable characters Compare: 8 θ π x² x³ 8 θ π x² x³ 8 θ π x² x³ () x^2 x^3 ( ) What do you suggest? 19:06, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ---- \theta \pi ( \theta \pi) would work for those characters. It seems a bit long, but the edittools should accept it, or moving it to a button should work. Or more templates. Is your problem with ² and ³ that they are hard to read? 2 and 3 seem to be easier to distinguish between. Perhaps we could switch to the versions from the single-char versions? --Yoshord 19:35, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ---- The and templates have been changed to use . However, I do not have the rights to edit MediaWiki:Edittools to insert pi or theta. Also, a similar template should be created for both pi and theta when we're going to use the math tag, right? 19:54, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Administrators Aren't you the current owner of this wiki? AtionSong disappeared. The wiki got adopted by Mosi, this person never edited even once. Then you adopted it and now the TI-BASIC Wiki is growing like never before. 20:12, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :Wikia owns the wiki. It's not like I have it on my servers or anything like that. I'm running the wiki, if you want to put it that way, but I don't own it. --Yoshord 20:19, 13 July 2009 (UTC) TI-Basic revision :User_talk:Schuetrumpf2 ::I would have used a GIF image but I have never made a GIF except on my phone. The revision that I made was more of a spur-of-the-moment add. I just recently found this wiki while trying to figure out how to write menus on my 89 without using numerous getKey()s. Sorry if I left my posting vague. Schuetrumpf2 23:49, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :::Spur-of-the-moment editing is acceptable. It's a collaborative effort and things can be fixed. :::Images are usually either JPEG, which are better for photos, or PNG/GIF which are better for non-photos, both in size and due to JPEG's lossy nature. --Yoshord 00:22, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Analog Clock Do you have any problems with the analog clock program. I wrote the 89 version into my 89 and I get a bunch of error messages that I do not know how to correct without potentially messing up the program. Schuetrumpf2 05:49, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :What is the text of the error message? --Yoshord 00:18, December 23, 2009 (UTC) it starts with an argument error on the ptText line. I know how to fix it but I do not know how it will affect the prgm. Schuetrumpf2 01:09, December 23, 2009 (UTC) : A ")" has to be added to the end of that line. I'm certain that that fix cannot affect the program. :Not the end of that line. Just after the . --Yoshord 01:11, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I just found and corrected that problem and now I have another and a question. When I use the prgm, it asks me to set the center and when I do that it creates the circle but all of the numbers show up in the same position. Is the clock supposed to show the actual time or just the circle and the numbers. Schuetrumpf2 01:20, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Setting the center... I hate that version of the ZoomInt function. Do you mean the same location as in PxlText (Yes, I know that is a red link)? The clock is supposed to show the time... They're the three lines protruding from the origin... I probably need to add some failsafes, like ClockOn. --Yoshord 02:02, December 23, 2009 (UTC) That change fixed it mostly. Now I just can't see the lines. They just delete the axis as they pass.Schuetrumpf2 02:11, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Great...On mine the lines leave copies behind and on yours the lines don't appear at all... I'll probably need some stroke of sudden insight to solve either problem; a sudden stroke of brilliance to solve both. --Yoshord 02:22, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I may have just typed something wrong like my first problem. If not, we could try looping a few boxes inside of the clock so that it would be erased then redrawn leaving nothing but the white line. Don't know. Either us or someone reading this conversation will figure it out. Schuetrumpf2 02:33, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I figured out how to fix my problem and now I have your's. I had the line style set to 0 so no line showed up. Is there any way to use shade to fill in a smaller circle inside the clock. If there is we could place that circle inside the while...endwhile block and revert to line style 0. Schuetrumpf2 04:51, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :The clock can be shaded white with :For t,1,36:Circle 0,0,t,0:EndFor or shaded black with Shade -√(36^2-x^2),√(36^2-x^2),,,3:Shade -√(36^2-x^2),√(36^2-x^2),,,4. I don't notice a difference in their speeds. The white one would be more helpful since PxlText does not have a draw-white option. However, text-rendering is slow, so I'd prefer to not have to do that too often. I'd like to use pictures, but that does not write over white. And I made it the way it was to avoid flicker, which redrawing the clock repeatedly would do. --Yoshord 00:09, December 24, 2009 (UTC) How would you get pictures to show on a TI-89. I have a pic to use but don't know how to use it. For now, I have the lines white and have it drawing concentric circles starting at radius 20 and stepping down by 1 all the way to 1, but that has a bit of a lag to it as the 20 circles are drawn. I'll try your method and see what I get. Schuetrumpf2 01:19, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :RclPic draws pictures. --Yoshord 04:32, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Try typing in the home screen For x,1,20,1:circle 0,0,x:EndFor when it graphs, save the whole screen as a picture. set the line style for your lines to 0. That will make the white. Then at the top of the While...EndWhile block use RclPic. There is a very noticible lag in the drawing of the lines vs the drawing of the picture, but it works. Schuetrumpf2 18:55, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Misc prgms I have 2 questions. First, how would I make a program only display the value of a variable if it is an integer? We were reviewing Pythagorean triples and someone asked if all triples were multiples of the 5 that are under 20, so I decided to write a prgm for it but I don't want to loop it and keep pressing enter. The current prgm reads Prompt a,b:Loop:ClrIO:Disp √(a^2+b^2),b:Pause:b+1→b:EndLoop. Second, is there any way that I can round the approximate value a number down. I am trying to create a timer prgm that will display minutes and seconds instead of just seconds? The reason that I am asking is because the prgm works until I get to 2 minutes and then it displays 1.9 min 60 seconds. I need it to round down to from 1.9 to 1 or 2.5 to 2 minutes, for example, and then subtract 60*the minutes from the seconds value but if i just type that, for obvious reasons it displays 0 seconds. If I just subtract 60 then, also for obvious reasons, it gives me my current problem. I know why it does this but I do not know how to fix it. Could you help me??? Schuetrumpf2 18:55, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Either int(value)=value or mod(value,1)=0 will return true if the value is an integer. :Perhaps you could only display positive results, for the triples thing? :intDiv( and mod( will solve your time-related problems. Use mod to get the number of seconds, and intDiv to get the number of minutes. :--Yoshord 23:29, January 10, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean onle display positive results??? New question...How could I factor a number and get all factor pairs instead of the calculator returning the prime factorization i.e. factoring 36 returns (1,36)(2,18)(3,12)(6,6) instead of 2*2*3*3. I found a formula for calculating all triples for a number on wikipedia, but I need to use factor pairs for a known number. Schuetrumpf2 23:46, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :You only care about when all three triples are whole numbers, yes? Then if you only display those instances, so many Pauses won't be necessary. :2*2*3*3,(2)*(2*3*3),(3)*(2*2*3),(2*3)*(2*3),(2*2)*(3*3)? (36/1)*(1),(36/2)*(2),(36/3)*(3),(36/4)*(4),(36/6)*(6)? --Yoshord 03:43, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hi Yoshord! I'm a new user and I just wanted that I admire your dedication to this project. Some of my programs may be clumsy or have inelegant programming, because I'm new at this (hence my username, pun on programming that is "basic"), but I'm learning. This Wiki has opened a huge door for me into something I love, so I wanted to say thanks for all the effort you've put into it! Well, that's all for now! BASIC Programming 21:40, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Alpha Lock in Inputs? Hey Yoshord, I was just wondering if you could help me with something. Is it possible to make an input already set on ALPHA lock when it appears on the screen? Thanks, BASIC Programming 19:19, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know of a way to do that. --Yoshord 22:13, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh well. Thanks though! BASIC Programming 22:36, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know if you can do it with Input, but you can do it with Request which is basically the same thing just in a dialog box. The only major differences that Request stores the variable as a string instead of as an expression and that it must be done in a Dialog...EndDlog block. Schuetrumpf2 23:40, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:18, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you for your welcome. =) I'm glad to be here and also looking forward to working with you. Hey:) Hey, I'd also wanna say hey to you, just as all the others did.:)) I'm using my old TI 84+ waaay to much, and this is a good place to spend even more with it!:)) Anyway, I like programming on my TI84+, but there's one problem: the speed. I read that the calculator has to convert the TIbasic language into assembly language first, making it slow. I'm currently TRYING to learn how to program in assembly language, but that doesn't work out so far...:)) When I do figure out the basics about assembly programming, is it a good idea to put that on this wiki, or should another wiki be created for that? Also, I'd like to ask if you know how to program in assembly, 'cause I'm having lots of troubles with compiling it:)) Anyway, I'm looking forward to working with you. Greetings, Arriopolis. Arriopolis 00:58, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :Apparently, a Wikia wiki for Assembly programming was already created, at w:c:tiasm. It only has 11 articles, and only three seem to be good articles at this point. I know nothing of Assembly myself. --Yoshord 18:24, November 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I think that its not so much the conversion that takes so long, I think its the fact that TI-Basic only has access to a small portion of the devices processing capabilities. That is why it is very difficult to actually kill a calculator using TI-Basic. Assembly has access to the entire processor which, while making the programs faster, also makes is very easy to kill the calculator if you do not know what you're doing. That's why if you do do assembly programming, it's a good idea to use an emulator. If you kill that calculator, you can just load the last image and fix it in seconds. Schuetrumpf2 01:14, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :I suppose you're right about the conversion-thing. But I disagree with the killability.:)) Although you might crash your calculator, it's less likely to actually stop the calculator from functioning altogether. As long as you keep all of your programs/apps in your archive memory, you really have nothing to worry about. All the instructions used in Assembly programming (at least the ones I know of) modify RAM memory. Everything that is not in there, is therefore safe. :I've recently begun with modifying the Assembly wiki. Although I only made a couple of edits, I can see a future in the assembly wiki. Of course it will be difficult to get it rolling in the first place, but I hope there will once open up a new world into programming.:)) Arriopolis 16:41, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Add programs Hey, Since my analog clock program is veeery long, I'd wanna add it to the page, so that it is downloadable for everyone. Pity enough, I don't see a way of adding a file to the page, other then an image. Is it possible and if yes, how? Greetings, Arriopolis Arriopolis 15:09, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :You could link to the file you upload: File:Guide_Book.pdf (also not an image file). However, you can't upload files of the appropriate type (83p, yes?) until I pester a staff member about it. Unless you mean create a subpage for the code: something like Perfect pythagoras/code. :I don't know exactly what you mean by "Add it to the page". Did any of this help at all? --Yoshord 04:51, December 21, 2010 (UTC) : Okay, so if I understand you correctly, it's not possible for me to upload .83p or .8xp files, but it is possible to upload some other types of files, like .pdf and such and link to them from a page? Otherwize I would need to create another page, with the code written out, so that you can copy and paste it? And since this wiki is all about programs and .83p/.8xp files, it might not be a bad idea to "pester" a staff member about it. (what does pester mean:)?) Well, thanks for the help anyway. Arriopolis 11:05, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :Pester is a synonym for contact. I can use to ask for the ability to upload new types of files. The copy-paste method is just a backup method at this point. Don't start converting programs to .pdf files. :Is the right filetype extension .83p or .8xp? Or are both acceptable? :I need to get TI-connect one of these times… --Yoshord 01:43, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Well, a little research on the internet shows me there are MANY file extensions for the TI-83(+) alone. I'll give you a list from http://epsstore.ti.com/OA_HTML/csksxvm.jsp?nSetId=71521. * 83b Backup memory image * 83c Complex variable * 83d GDB (graph database) * 83e Expression (numbers, equations, etc.) * 83f Function (Y-Vars, user-defined functions, etc.) * 83g Group * 83i Picture * 83l List * 83m Matrix * 83p Program * 8xk Applications * 8xu Operating System (OS) * 83s String variable * 83t Table Setup * 83w Window Setup * 83y Y= Equation * 83z Zoom * TXT ASCII text * EPS EPS screen-image format * TIF TIFF screen-image format But then I went on, and I created about everything listed above, but then with my TI-84. I sent everything to the computer with TI-connect, and it seems like on the 84, all the 3's are replaced by x's, except for the applications and operating systems. But when I looked closer, I noticed there were some differences. * 8xd Graph database (GDB) * 8xg Group file * 8xi Picture * 8xk Application * 8xl List * 8xm Matrix *'8xn Variable (real) '''The n is from Number. * 8xp Program * 8xs String * 8xt Table setup *'8xv Application variable''' Those weren't mentioned in the 83-list. * 8xw Window range * 8xy Y= Equation * 8xz Zoom There are a few types I didn't mentioned here, simply because I don't know how to create them. Those are .8xb Backup file? .8xc Complex variable? .8xe Expression? and .8xf Function? You see, there are lots of different kind of extensions, and there's a lot of research to do, before you can "pester" someone.:P And after all, I do not know if we should be able to upload all these. We're not going to use every single one of them. However, chanses are, we need them once. As of now, I ask every TI-89 owner to do the same thing with their calculator. I'll see if I can make a list of the nSpire (CAS) later on with my digital version. I hoped this helped... a bit.:) Arriopolis 23:55, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know about Backup files, but complex variables are just something like 1+ and Expression and Function sound like something from the TI-89 which have no equivalent in the 84/83 series. :I doubt we'd have any reason to upload anything other than Program, Function and Group files. --Yoshord 03:09, December 23, 2010 (UTC) I disagree with you at this point. The programs, functions and expressions are for sure the most common ones we are going to upload, but I do not see a reason why to block all the other formats. Suppose you made an application you'd like to share, why would it be impossible to upload it here? I think that it would be best to support every file extension here, because I don't see any reasons against it. But maybe you do? --Arriopolis :About applications, This wiki is more about TI-BASIC, and applications are something else altogether. It's easy enough to create Wikia wikis too, so I'd think it would be better to separate less related subjects into different wikis than try to merge them all into one wiki. That's also why I'd support w:c:tiasm as a separate entity to this one, as Assembly is also not TI-Basic. Three different wikis for three different subjects. Still, applications might be helpful. Somehow. :I can't imagine a situation where it would be useful to upload a String or List or Real or Picture unless it is required for the program to work and that situation is why groups exist. --Yoshord 00:22, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Although I still disagree with you partially, I doubt you're ever gonna change your point of view.:P Besides I didn't know of groups until a few days ago, so I hadn't thought about that option yet. Anyway, you say that the file formats that need to be supported are .8xp, .8xk, .8xv, .8xg, .8xe, and .8xf, and all the corresponding TI-83 formats, right? (.8xv's are needed with some apps.) I think I can live with that then. What about all the other formats for the TI-89, Voyage and nSpire? :The first eight characters in a TI-89 file are "**TI92P*". :So, I did find some relevant files to play with (http://www.ticalc.org/pub/). 89f and 89p seem to be the 89 extensions, and .tns seems to be the TI-nspire extension. And Voyage. Exists apparently. With a v2p extension, 89p and tig extensions. And there are 9xc extensions running around too. Unfortunately, the files aren't plaintext, even the BASIC ones. --Yoshord 05:14, December 26, 2010 (UTC)\ I'd really like to upload some of my programs... however we need to make a decision. I suggest we ask for the 83 and 84 files first, mainly because I do not see any progress on the others.:) Do you know who you need to contact for these kind of things? :I forgot about this… I just sent the request to allow uploads of 83/84 program and group files. --Yoshord 21:47, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thank you very much. Arriopolis 21:56, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Clear screen Hey, I'd like to know if there's a ClrHome-like command on the TI-nSpire CAS. I'd appreciate if you could help me. Greetings, Arriopolis 12:54, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :There isn't one. The nSpire does not work in a way that makes such a thing possible. --Yoshord 01:43, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Splitting up Hey, I would like to make a suggestion. Wouldn't it be a good idea to seperate this wiki into an 83/84, an 89 and an nSpire or something... it gets rather confusing right now, because from the title of a page, you cannot see for which calculator that page is meant for. Although it will be a lotta work, it will help the wiki to be more clear and succesful... I think.:) Greetings, Arriopolis 12:37, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :I know it might be confusing to see the page titled ▶Bin and try to type it in when the version used actually requires ▶Base2 (lovely thing redirects are). And finding a random page to try it out and find that it does not work. Hopefully no tutorials on TI-84 use the command ▶Base2. That would be even more confusing than necessary. :I was trying to indicate what calculators a particular command worked on with the (84) or (89) annotations before a particular definition, and more recently the Category:TI-BASIC 89 Command and like categories. Granted, those don't affect the title in the slightest. The disambiguation pages have the calculator version as part of its name (ex: Func (89)). Probably not what you're looking for though. :The main reason I don't want to split the pages is because it creates an unnecessary duplication of information. ▶Bin and ▶Base2 are for all practical purposes the same command. And it would be hard to keep them synchronized. Or they would just have wildly different information despite being the same thing. :I wonder if I can get anyone else's opinion on this. For the record, I am amazed that there seems to be only one game-specific wikia wiki for Final Fantasy, especially since each game existing in a different universe. I don't care that Cid appears in all of them. --Yoshord 04:42, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ASM Hey Yoshord! I can't believe you're still hanging around here.:) Anyway, I'm really getting into ASM-programming now, and I thought it would be a nice idea to show you how I'm doing with it.:) I have no completed programs yet, but I'm working on 2 programs now. First one is called MOL, and is incredably useful for chemicals, since it'll eventually do everything for you. Second program is called SMASH, which is game which registers the number of keys pressed in a certain number of seconds.:) I also created it in basic, but it works rather slow. My record for 5 seconds with the basic version is 54, while my ASM record is 194. I've had other difficulties with the speed of the calculator. I have made a program which draws fractals in basic. It works great, except for the fact that it takes him over 1 hour to draw a complete fractal.:) Haven't you had any problems with the speed of the calc? And do you have any intensions to start with ASM once? Believe me, you will be stunned how many control you get over the CPU, and what wonderful things you can create with it. I don't think I've got anything left to do here though, as I abandoned basic altogether. I really recommend you to learn ASM, as it isn't that difficult after all. The reason it took me so long was because I couldn't find any appropriate help/equipment. Anyway, I hope you liked hearing from me again.XD Greetings, Arriopolis 12:38, May 20, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Do you know a way to share my programs? I'd really like to show you my progress on MOL and SMASH. And I'm too lazy to upload them at an online filehost.:) :I found a copy of TI-Connect recently, so I was testing the screenshot-taking abilities and... I wasn't here the whole time. :I know TI-BASIC is an interpreted language as opposed to a compiled language, and therefore slower. If I really cared about performance or control, I would not be programming a computer Java or Scala, I'd be programming with butterflies C. :So, did you eventually find any resources on asembly, and if not, how many calculators did you brick before reverse-engineering the language? :I don't know where else to share programs. :It was nice hearing from you again. --Yoshord 00:06, May 22, 2011 (UTC) I did actually, at www.cemetech.net. It's a whole community talking about assembly.:) I created a video of me operating my program, altough I don't think you will understand anything of it... since it's in dutch:). Anyway, I uploaded that video here: http://www.mediafire.com/?0b57emt7y73p3aq It's a program which can be used for chemicals. Suppose you've got 30 grams of C8H18, you can calculate how many molecules those grams contain. Why don't you care about performance and control? I think these aspects are really vital for programming, because you want your program to take up less space, work faster and look nicer. All can be achieved by programming in assembly. Greetings, Arriopolis 11:49, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Checking in Hello, I wanted to get in touch and see how things are going on your wiki. I am a staff member here at Wikia, and I noticed that your wiki was growing at a great rate but has slowed down recently. Did you run into an issue or is there something you need help with? We have lot of help on our community wiki, staff blog and in the . We also run a monthly webinar series which you can find here. We will be focusing on how to create a great main page, so if you want to join next month you can register here. Growing a wiki can be a big endeavor, but it looks like you had a great start! Let me know any further help you may need so you can continue to be successful. Cheers, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 22:24, October 1, 2012 (UTC) : HI there, I wanted to check in and see how things are going since earlier in the month. Would you like some design help with your skin or wordmark? Let me know and I can have someone from our Community Development team stop by and help! Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:43, October 23, 2012 (UTC)